my dream life in a way
by SHINee'sdreamgirl33
Summary: i meet the members of one direction! i love one direction and i thought it might be a good idea to do this i hope u like


10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 DING

School is finally out! I am SO happy, I ran out of class and down the hall to my locker to get my stuff. Megan ran up to me. Megan and I have been friends sense we were babies.

"GUESS WHAT!" she yelled

"What" I said smiling and closing my locker

"You know what ever summer I go to London to see my family and that they have been dying to meet you"

"Yeah" we were walking down the hall to the exit me and Megan walk to gather home we live in the same neighborhood.

"Well my mom thought it would be good if they meet you this year" she said with a smile

"THAT IS GREAT!" I yelled "when do we live"

She smile "tonight"

~^*^~ that night ~^*^~

"MOMMY HAVE YOU SEEN MY RED SCART" I yelled from upstairs

"YA IT IN YOUR CLOSET, AND MEGAN IS HERE"

"Oh...k I WILL BE DOWN NOW I THINK I AM DUNE"

Megan was warring a long-sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans. Me I was warring a hooded. I grabbed my bags and when out to her car we were going to be gone for 2 weeks. I hugged my mom then my dad them my sisters. My little sister wanted to came to but my mom would not let her.

I drove for a hour to go to the airport then a other hour to chick in. ones we were on the plane it was 2 in the Moring. I was tired but I did not want to miss anything. It was about 5 hours to get there. Megan and I talk about an hour and a half then slept for 3 then watched a movie in till we got here.

~^*^~ in London ~^*^~

We got to London at 7 in the Moring. We first went to get something to eat. Then we went to Megan's house. It was nice and big there was lot of rooms. My room was right across from Megan's and the bathroom. It had a king sizes bed that was blue and the walls a light blue. Megan and I tock a hole day to sleep and look arrowed the house.

The next day was spent walking and shopping. I got a hand bag for my mom and shows for my sisters. Then was went to a little café.

"So you like London so fare" asked Megan

"Yeah, it beautiful" I said with a smile and looking arrowed

"Hey, does u want to go ice skating it really cool and big" she said wall jumping up and down

"Ha-ha, uh yeah why not, it sounds fun"

It tock us like 10 mines to get there. It was really big and cold. It was my first time ice skating. And I stunk I kept falling on my butt. Megan on the other hand was really good she did not fall at all. She was on the other side getting a drink. Me I was trying to skate without falling and by the way it not working. I was about to fall when a hand griped my waste.

"Thanks Meg-" I stopped it was not Megan it was a boy. He looked my age maybe a year or 2 older. He had curly brown hair I cod not see he's eyes he was waring glasses a hat.

"Thank you for helping me" I said

"Not a problem" he said in a rich britches ascent. He was smiling "why are you all by yourself?"

"I am not. I am with my friend. She is getting something to drink."

"I see, do u mind if I skate with you until she gets back?"

"Sure. But I not that good as you can see"

"It ok I will help you" he said with a smile

We skate for a wall it was really fun he held my hand the whole time to make sure I did not fall. There was times when I fell and I beat him down with me but we just end up laughing about it.

"I almost forgot. My name is Tesnim. What is yours?"

At that moment Megan came "Well hello there" she said with a smile

"Hello, I am sorry ladies but I most get going" he said

"O, okay bye" I said a little sad. All he did was smile.

After He left, Megan grabbed my arm.

"He was HOT!" she practically yelled. "How do you know him?" I laugh at that

"Yea he was, he helped me skate when you were gone"

"Oh, I should be gone more often. What is his name?"

"I don't know he was going to tell me but you came"

"Does he know yours?"

"Yeah. Can we talk about something else now? Were are you going now"

Ok i finished lol

Did u like it if so please tell me. And if u did not like it DON'T TELL ME =P

Love u


End file.
